A Shadow's Past
by Absence of Nothing
Summary: Left as a babe to die in the snow... A brief glimpse into the Shadow's past. Read Avenger's Shadow to know how the little babe fared against the great alien invasion. (Just a small side-fic).


The cold was biting, as snow fell heavily from the dark cloudy skies. Hiking through the woods on a winter night may not be the wisest thing to do, but he knew these mountains well and was confident he could get to town before daybreak. A snap of the whip had the dogs trudging forward, carrying behind them a stack of logs—firewood for him to sell in the market. The snow piled up almost to his knees and both human and animal struggled to cross the harsh wilderness.

"Ha!" He shivered violently, fingers and toes growing painfully numb. His tattered clothes barely kept him warm and the journey ahead was a long one. He cursed, when he saw one of the dogs breaking free before running off.

"Maya! Woah! Heel!" But the brown huskie had disappeared into the trees and the man shook his head, thinking how much a slay dog would cost him.

"She'll get to town eventually. HA!"

He continued down the path, feeling the air grow colder as the weather grew worse. Wrapping his thin coat around him tighter, he prayed a storm wouldn't come. The dogs suddenly whined, restlessly tugging on their chains as they tried to break free.

"HEY! HEY!" A crack of the whip and the animals went silent. He searched the woods, looking for any sign of danger. Taking out his shotgun, he urged the pack forward; wanting to be out of the forest as soon as he can.

Fear gripped his heart, his imagination making the woods more sinister with each passing step. Heart thumping in his chest, he whirled around hearing a growl and aimed his gun.

"Maya?" The dog barked, wagging her tail happily. It's dark brown coat made it easier to spot curled up on the white snowy ground.

"Dang, dog. Maya! COME!" He called the animal. But the dog whined; nuzzling, what he realized was a bundle of blankets.

"What do you have there, girl?" Reaching out, he was shocked to see the bundle move and with gentle hands he carried it close.

"Oh My God…" It was a little babe, no bigger than a loaf of bread. With little tufts of midnight black hair framing its small face.

Its skin was cold to the touch and was turning a dangerous shade of blue. Holding the precious treasure to his chest, he hoped to shield it from the freezing cold. He returned to the pack, now more urgent than ever to get into town.

"It's all right… I've got you…"

"Are you sure?" The babe was resting fitfully in his arms. It was a boy, a frail sickly little one since he was left to die out there in the snow. It wasn't uncommon in these parts, he reasoned. A small child like this would never survive the winter anyway.

Now, what to do with the little one? He nursed the babe back to health and when he was well enough to travel; his feet brought him to the local orphanage. The matron was a kind woman and the building was well-kept, spacious and warm. This place was far better than his own run down cottage by the freezing lake.

"Yes, just found him in the woods. Must have been thrown away, thought it was better to just bring him here than freeze to death." He handed the babe to the waiting lady. She smiled and shushed the squirming child.

"Aren't you a handsome one…"

"Well, I'll take my leave then."

"God Bless you, good sir." He nodded before walking away, turning a deaf ear to the babe's wailing cries.

"Good luck, Kid."

* * *

"Maya! You blasted dog! Get back here!" Huffing the man chased after the brown huskie. Down the forest path they went, venturing into the woods.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this…" Trudging through the snow, chasing after his deranged dog was not how he liked to spend a winter afternoon.

Squinting through the cold wind and falling snow, he found the dog heading up towards the mountain cliff. Briefly, he wondered if the animal was trying to kill him. But saw a trail of black smoke rising in the distance.

"What the?" Lengthening his strides he found Maya at the top. The cliff overlooked the small town. Whining and howling sorrowfully, the dog curled up into the snow, staring sadly into the distance.

"No! No, no, no…" The orphanage was on fire. Dark plumes of smoke rising up into the cloudy skies. Disbelief and guilt brought him to his knees, shivering not from the cold. Snow and ash fell from the sky as he prayed… prayed for the little babe.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Panic and fear gripped the little girl. She struggled to get away from the large hand gripping her arm in a bruising hold. Clamping her teeth on the offending piece of flesh she tries to escape.

"You damn, brat!" She screamed, her skull was on fire. Grabbing unto those long black locks, the man dragged the small girl back into her cell.

"Get in there!" He tossed her in, growling as the metal bars slammed shut behind him.

The girl sobbed, trying to soothe the shrieking bundle she had tried to protect all this time. They were alone, with no place to go.

"Sush, baby, Everything will be all right." Rocking the precious gem back and forth, she remembered the orphanage they all lived in. Set on fire and left to burn to ash.

Her cries echoed along with others in neighbouring cells. All of them orphans, all of them children, anyone older would have been shot. The baby had calmed and she smiled down at those curious coal black eyes.

"Hi, there." She reached out to shake a tiny hand, marvelling how small and frail it was.

"You're really tiny." She said, smiling sadly. "I'm tiny too. The bigger ones used to take care of me; but I guess, I'm the biggest one here now…" The baby gurgled, bringing a large finger to his mouth.

"No, that's dirty. Silly baby." Laughing, the little girl brought him close, feeling happy that at least she had company in her cold dreary cell. "I've always wanted a little brother."

Holding him up, the babe squirmed and giggled. Squealing in delight as the girl twirled them around.

"Wee~!" She laughed with him.

The little girl had found a light in this dark hell. No matter how painful the experiments became. No matter how much torture she endured. Knowing that this little life was counting on her, knowing he wouldn't survive without her. She found the strength to move on, she found the strength to hope…

"It's all right, I'm here. I'll protect you." A small voice whispered to the sleeping baby, before humming softly to ward off the nightmares.

* * *

"NO! STOP!" She shrieked, fighting off those hands that threatened to take her new baby brother away. The bundle was suddenly wrenched from her arms. Hearing the little one's wails, she attacked the big bully. They wouldn't dare!

"DON'T! He's just a baby!" Anger and fear fuelled her tired body. Everything hurt, the scientists were cruel and unmerciful; injecting each orphan with a strange glowing liquid. But not her baby brother, he was too little… he wouldn't survive!

"Get her off me!" She screamed, pain erupting from the back of her skull. Crumpling to the ground, she started convulsing. Pain, searing pain, flowing like electricity through her veins and it didn't stop.

"Oh, shut up!" He growled at the shrieking babe. Slamming the cell door shut behind him, he paid no mind to the suffering girl before stomping away.

As quick as it came, the pain was gone, leaving her curled up on the cold metal floor. She coughed, throat hoarse from screaming, tears leaking down her sickly pale face. She sobbed brokenly, not believing they had just took him away… took her light away.

Her baby brother may never come back, and she'll be left alone. Left alone to die and no one would know… Orphans, that's why they took them, they were orphans, and no one would look for them. No one would care if they suddenly disappeared.

Staggering up, she peered out the bars separating her from the outside world and waited… and hoped, hoped for her light to come back.

* * *

"Here." She quickly caught the bundle that was suddenly thrown into her cell. Glaring heatedly at the brute who just simply walked away, she cooed at the squirming bundle.

"You're alive. Oh God, you're alive." She felt tears well-up in her eyes, the feeling of utter relief overwhelming her. Arms trembling, she held her baby brother close.

"You're okay…" A small whimper of pain escaped those tiny lips.

She frowned, finding the little one slowly heating up. She began to worry. Ripping out a piece of her clothing, she dipped the cloth into some water before dabbing it unto the baby's forehead.

"It's okay… You're gonna be okay. I'll take care of you." She was afraid. She didn't know what to do. They gave her light back, only for her to watch as it slowly faded away.

She felt helpless, her baby brother was dying. She knew the scientists did this to him… to all of them. Holding the bundle close, she started rocking him gently, humming a soft tune despite the sobs that threatened to burst from her lips.

"Please… don't die."

* * *

"Are we ready?"

"Power levels are stable."

"Test subjects have been prepared."

"Good. Bring them in."

The little girl was startled from her slumber. Checking her little brother's fever, she felt relieved to find him a little better. Soaking the cloth once again, she placed it on the babe's forehead, this was the only thing she could do to help.

"You get better now… and grow big and strong."

"Alright, brats! GET UP!"

Hearing the wails and screams coming from the other cells, the girl looked out to see the guards dragging everyone out. Chained and shackled, they lead them through a door.

"What's happening?" Picking her little brother up, she held him close. Flinching when the door to her own cell slammed open.

"Please! NO!" She fought against the hands that chained her. Thankful when they decided to leave the little bundle alone. The girl cradled him protectively against her chest.

"That little thing's still alive? Good, carry it with you then." She shivered in fear, following the others through the door.

The light was blinding and she found herself in a room filled with kids like her. Tired and weary, she noticed some of them from her own orphanage.

"Is everything ready?" The scientist glanced at the reading before nodding.

"Alright. Commence transfer."

"Cube energy transfer, starting."

The air felt like static and the little girl backed away from the sudden opening in the ceiling. A glowing blue light came down from the hole and everyone around her started screaming.

She watched in horror as a blue light descended from above which sent everyone to their knees. Fire, her blood felt like it molten fire as it raced through her veins. Some bodies disintegrated into nothing while others just dropped dead. She could feel the little body in her arms squirming in pain and she curled herself around him; hoping to shield him from that bad blue light.

Amongst all the chaos and screaming, one little girl prayed. Prayed it would all end, prayed there was no more pain… Prayed her baby brother would be safe…

"Cut the power!"

The scientist pulled the switch, the operation finished. He stared into the room, bodies littering the once clean floor.

"Search for survivors."

"Yes, sir. And the bodies?"

"Get rid of them properly."

"Right, sir."

He felt sick… all these children, he resisted the urge to gag as he searched through the piles of small bodies, looking for any signs of life. Will this ever end? Burning orphanages, stealing children and for what?

A blasted experiment, how sick these people are. Gently laying down a corpse of a little girl curled up in a corner. He paused, thinking she saw her move. Taking a closer look, he saw a bundle of dirty rags cradled in her arms. He jumped when it suddenly moved and he reached out to see a little babe, squirming and whimpering within the girl's tight grasp.

"Impossible." He gathered the little one into his arms, shocked to see the crimson red eyes peering curiously up at him.

"Hey! Did you find anything?" He hesitated. The child in his arms was so small, so fragile. But he had no choice…

"Sorry, little one… Yeah! I found a live one!"

* * *

A/N: Alright... A little sneak peak into My Shadow's past. Read Avenger's Shadow to know how this little babe fared against alien invaders and strange mutated blue men.


End file.
